


Please

by Binsung09



Series: Night drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin helps with that, Cute, Hyunjin is mentioned, Insecurity, Jisung's sad, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Tiny Angst, fluff?, insecure, jisung is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung felt insecure





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, my writing skills in this are trash cuz I wrote this at night. Usually my braincells work better at night (lmfao what?) but idk, this was just eh. And yes I based this off of myself aha

He felt like shit. He was constantly tired and didn't sleep enough. He managed to keep a happy face for the others but as soon as he got home, he felt mad, sad, disgusted.... He wasn't cut out for this ; hiding how he really felt to protect the others. 

_If only they knew_

He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. 

_"why do I have so many fucking pimples? Has my stomach ever been this big? And these fucking thighs, my god"_ he said to himself. He quickly exited the bathroom only to be stopped by Hyunjin. 

"hey Ji, you okay?" he asked looking concerned

"yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Jisung said with a smile. 

"just checking" Hyunjin said patting the younger's shoulder while walking away. Jisung's smiled was immediately replaced with a pout as he walked back into his room. He sat down on his bed, scrolling through social media like he always did, seeing pictures of his other friends and finally.... Changbin. 

_"I'd kill for a body like that"_ Jisung hadn't realized the door was open and someone walked in. 

"a body like what?" he looked up and saw Changbin.  _Great_

"n-nothing" Jisung said turning off his phone and putting it under his pillow. 

"fine... What you up to sungie?" Changbin said laying down next to Jisung. 

"oh you know, the usual self-hatred and not liking the way I look routine" Jisung said playing with Changbin's hair, something's he does when he talks about.....   _That_

Those words made Changbin sit up and look at Jisung. 

"let's talk" Changbin says, staring at Jisung intensively. 

"what are we gonna talk about? How I shouldn't talk bad about my appearance? Or... How I shouldn't compare myself to others?" Jisung's reply came out as harsh and mean but Changbin didn't say anything. 

"Jisung... " Changbin started 

"what?" Jisung said grabbing his phone and scrolling through social media again.. Changbin took his phone out of his hands and set it aside. 

"look at me" Changbin said. So Jisung did, staring at Changbin's beautiful brown eyes. 

"what's up with you?" Changbin asked, staring at Jisung. 

"I don't  know hyung. I just feel.. Bleh. I don't like the way I look. My cheeks are so big and they stretch a lot and my legs are all weird and my stomach is big compared t-" Jisung stopped himself when he felt a tear fall from his eye. He didn't even realize he was crying and he completely forgot Changbin was still in the room. Changbin's heart ached. He didn't like seeing Jisung talk like this. 

"Jisung.... Listen to me. There's nothing wrong with your cheeks. They're absolutely adorable which make you adorable. They're my favorite feature about you Jisung. Those and your eyes but that's a different story" Changbin said. Jisung listened attentively to what Changbin was saying. He searched the older's eyes to find something. If he was lying maybe, but he found nothing. Changbin talked about his stomach and how it was cute when he poked it. Normally, he'd fell insecure about that but, the way Changbin was rambling just made him pay attention even more. 

"Jisung, I love everything about you. Please don't feel insecure about these things. You have nothing to be insecure about. I love all your features and I love you" Changbin didn't mean to. Jisung looked at the older with wide eyes and Changbin looked away, avoiding his gaze. 

"hyung?.... Did you just say-?" Jisung paused processing what he just heard. Changbin said "fuck it" and owned up to it. 

"I love you sungie. Very very much. Whenever we're writing music together, I always stare at you. You're just so pretty and beautiful and you make me wanna hug and kiss you all the time. I love you Han Jisung" Changbin said. Jisung felt the tears in his eyes again. He squirmed his way into the elders arms, Changbin fixing him on his lap. 

"I-I love you too, hyung" Jisung's voice was shaky, he didn't know why he was so nervous but he was. 

"I love you so much" Jisung said again. Changbin laughed slightly and kissed the younger's forehead. 

"hey, I don't want you to talk about yourself like that okay? You don't have to feel insecure about anything. You're absolutely adorable and beautiful" Changbin said playing with Jisung's hair. 

"I love you" Jisung said, falling asleep right there 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I'm self projecting some stuff in here. Just minus a the compliments and "I love you"'s and yeah. I'm an insecure person okay? Anyways, I hope you (tried to) enjoy(ed) this short, trashy story


End file.
